


A Helping Hand

by yikesimtrash



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Me!, One Shot, Smut, Who Knows?, mayhaps this will be an unnie line centric universe, there is also a little romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesimtrash/pseuds/yikesimtrash
Summary: Self-indulgent one shot in which Omega!Vivi comes across Alpha!Jinsoul and decides to do some charity work
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Viian Wong | Vivi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 113





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> btw jinsoul has a big ol' dick in this (in case the ABO tag didn't tip you off) so there's your warning

“Fucking Sooyoung,” Vivi muttered under her breath. The doors of the residence elevator opened up for the third time to let even more passengers into the overcrowded space. The peeved Omega was already nestled between some guy in crocs holding a basket of laundry and a horny couple in the corner who seemed two seconds away from literally fucking each other against the wall. Vivi wasn’t one to judge for their elevator sex fantasies but she absolutely did  _ not  _ want to be a part of it in any way, shape or form. Crinkling her nose, Vivi quickly decided that the elevator  _ reeked _ of far too many Alphas for her liking. 

She impatiently watched her phone screen, waiting for those three dots to pop up and indicate that Sooyoung was typing a reply but she seemed to be out of luck. Her last message hadn’t even been marked as read yet. “What the fuck are you doing at 5pm on a Monday that you can’t even pick up a fucking text.” Her mumbling earned her a couple of stares from other passengers but Vivi was too pissed off to care. She slumped back against the elevator wall in defeat and just waited for the car to start moving so she could get off of the damn thing.

Vivi had borrowed some notes from the Alpha during a group project and had been trying to return them for a week now, only Sooyoung wouldn’t answer her calls. Tired of her laziness, Vivi decided to take matters into her own hands and bring them to Sooyoung’s dorm herself.

Just her luck that the one person in her circles who had already taken that psych class was probably the only student in the 21st century who still hand-wrote their notes. Sooyoung defended her position by saying handwriting was “better for memorization” or something. Frankly, Vivi couldn’t care less. She just thought Sooyoung was a geek. If only she could’ve just sent an email with a PDF like a normal person then Vivi wouldn't be in this situation in the first place.

“8th floor. Going up.” The robotic voice of the elevator echoed out and Vivi wasted no time pushing her way through the crowd to get to the front, wanting to have a clear escape route. The second the metal doors opened, the Omega stumbled out into the hallway, coughing dramatically with little regard for anyone who might get offended. If anything, she figured it might give the majority of Alphas on the elevator the helpful hint that they need to do something about their stench.

_ Thank god for apartment living. _ Vivi thought to herself as she choked out the last bit of stale air and peered her way down both lengths of the hallway. Vivi remembered which floor Sooyoung lived on from when their group met up to work on the project one time. The room number, however, she was much less sure about. 

When one of the nearby doors to the dorms swung open, Vivi asked the boy who exited it where she could find Sooyoung. Not used to seeing a pretty Omega in the (admittedly musty) Alpha dorms, he gave Vivi a look up and down, quite obviously checking her out, only for his confident stature to fall when he met her piercing glare. Already irritable from being here in the first place, Vivi was not in the mood.

“Try down there.” he squeaked out. He motioned down the hall before scurrying away to the elevators and repeatedly pressing the button. 

Vivi just rolled her eyes, loving how easy she could emasculate someone with just a single look. Though she might be an Omega, she was by no means submissive.

“814…812…810…808…” She counted down the door numbers as she passed them, hoping that hearing the numbers out loud might jog her memory. Eventually, she stopped outside of a room almost at the very end of the hallway. Even though Vivi still wasn’t totally sure it was the right room, the door was across from the stairwell, that detail seeming familiar enough to warrant at least a knock. 

No response.

Vivi grunted, pulling out her phone to text Sooyoung one last time, giving her one more chance to reply before she busted the door down when suddenly, the Omega was distracted from typing her string of curse words by the faint sound of moaning. She did a quick double take to check that it was indeed Sooyoung’s room before putting her ear up to the thin wooden door. The muffled moaning was, without a doubt, female. The new information made Vivi a bit more inclined to stay and listen but her voyeuristic fantasy was quickly ruined upon the reminder that it very well might have been Sooyoung’s moaning she was listening to.

The thought that Sooyoung might have been ignoring her just to get her dick wet was infuriating to Vivi. She jammed her phone back into her bag, no longer considering Sooyoung worthy of a warning text. Grasping the door handle, Vivi started to tilt it downwards, surprised to find it already unlocked. “I swear to god, Sooyoung! If you were ignoring my texts to so you could fuck someone they better in fucking heat or else I am goin-”

When she swung open the door, nearly taking it off the hinges, the moaning seized straight away and was instead replaced by a yelp. Unexpectedly, Vivi didn’t see Sooyoung railing and/or getting railed in her bed. In fact, Sooyoung’s bed was unmade, messy and, to Vivi’s relief, completely vacant. 

Confused and taken aback, Vivi flickered her gaze across the room, eyes needing to adjust to the darkness of the other corner. She was greeted with the sight of a blonde, similar to Sooyoung in height, laying back on the bed and propping her head up with a plushie. She was yanking a hand out from beneath the waistband of her sweatpants, cheeks aflame, and scrambling to cover her body with a nearby blanket covered with caricatures of the rabbit from Zootopia. It might have shielded the Mystery Alpha’s toned upper body but did little to help hide the obvious tent beneath her sweatpants.

Sooyoung had mentioned before that she had a roommate. She just must’ve failed to mention that said roommate was absolutely gorgeous, let alone completely hung. At least from what Vivi saw before the Alpha tried to cover herself up (with little success).

The Omega stood stupidly in the doorway, not quite knowing what to say. She shamelessly inhaled deeply, breathing in the strong smell of lavender that filled the space. Knowing it was the Alpha’s scent made her weak in the knees.

Vivi noticed the headphone in one of her ears. Her gaze followed the length of the cord up to a glowing laptop that was perched towards her on the bedside table. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what the blonde was doing. 

“Could you, uh, close the door?” the roommate asked rudely. Rightfully so considering a complete stranger had just exposed her masturbation session to the population of the busy hallway.

“Oh, shit. Right.” Vivi wiped at the corner of her mouth for fear she might be actually drooling for real and stepped inside, promptly shutting the door behind her as per the Alpha’s request.

“I meant with you on the other side.” 

“Oh.” Vivi realized her mistake, ready to put the worsening throbbing between her legs aside and just leave the scene defeated until a strong wave of the Alpha’s scent hit her even harder with the door shut. The dark dorm was tiny, cramped and had very little airflow; it didn’t take long for the entire space to reek of lavender.

Her eyes nearly rolled back into her skull just from inhaling the Alpha’s scent alone. Vivi officially made the decision that she was going to make the most of the blessed situation she had stumbled across.

Much to the still unnamed roommate’s distaste, Vivi didn’t leave. Instead, she tossed her bag on Sooyoung’s unmade bed from across the room and innocently plopped herself down on the mattress, looking everywhere except at the other person in the room, instead, taking in her surroundings.

It was a typical dorm room, nothing special. A little messier than the one she had to share last year but a bit of disorder was to be expected from two Alphas who weren’t expecting company. On Sooyoung’s side of the room the walls were plastered with photos of herself (that narcissist), photos of her friends, as well as a couple of posters which Vivi couldn’t quite make out due to the lack of light, nor did she really care to. There was only one thing on her mind at that moment and it wasn’t what sort of pop culture Sooyoung picked out from the start-of-semester, campus poster sale.

The roommate’s side was much neater in comparison. Next to the laptop, a gundam model sat in the corner of her desk on top of a stack of books. The only thing on her wall was a large whiteboard calendar speckled with an amount of due dates that made Vivi’s head spin. _She’s even nerdier than Sooyoung_.

Peculiarly, a star marked out today’s date.

“Well!” Vivi clapped her knees with a deafening sound, making the roommate jump before finally bringing her attention to her mortified company. “I’m Vivi and you’re Sooyoung’s roommate, yes?” 

“Yes...” The Alpha looked around in total disbelief that this was really happening to her. She seemed already irritable, even before Vivi interrupted her, so it was truly unreal to her that this stranger wasn’t taking the hint.

“So, do you know where she is?” Vivi asked, not caring about the answer.

She went straight to business, preemptively tying her hair into a ponytail for when she’d hopefully be on her knees in due time. “Will she be back soon? I’m supposed to deliver her these notes.” She pulled Sooyoung’s notebook out of the bag and placed it on a desk littered with disposable coffee cups and loose papers before turning her attention towards the confused Alpha. “Also, I don’t think I caught your name.”

“Jinsol.” She answered without much emotion, trying to hold herself back from yelling at the intruder. “You ask a lot of questions.” Jinsol swung her legs over the side of the bed in defeat, giving up in trying to hide her upper half and instead opting to cup the bunched up blanket over her crotch. 

Vivi just shrugged, shamelessly undressing the Alpha with her eyes of what little clothing she was wearing. She wet her lips at the now clear view of Jinsol’s sports bra, her chest gleaming with sweat and still heaving, not fully recovered from touching herself earlier. Another worthy highlight of Jinsol’s body were the woman’s abs, clearly sculpted with care despite being partially covered by the folds of the blanket. Yeah, Vivi didn’t plan on going anywhere.

“Listen. Vivi right?” So Jinsol was listening when she introduced herself. Cute. Less cute was how just hearing her name roll off the Alpha’s tongue made Vivi break out into a sweat herself. “I kicked Sooyoung out for a few days while I’m-” She motioned to her whole setup on the bed. “You know…”

Vivi maintained her poker face and cocked her head, feigning innocence. She wanted to hear Jinsol say it so she knew exactly what she was dealing with here.

“She’s staying with her girlfriend till my rut ends.” Even though it explained why Jinsol smelt so fucking good to her, Vivi’s mood soured slightly at the implications of that.

_ Sooyoung was ignoring my texts to get her dick wet… That bitch.  _ She quickly got over it though, having far more important things to deal with. Vivi had bigger fish to fry. Her eyes flickered down to Jinsol’s bulge, more visible ever since Jinsol’s grip on the blanket had taken a backseat in priority to staying coherent with her explanation; it was a task that required the utmost focus considering the circumstances.

Jinsol tried to ignore the pair of eyes burning a hole in her sweatpants and composed herself enough to continue rambling. “I don’t want to be rude but could you please leave and meet Sooyoung somewhere else or come back later or something? I kinda just need to get off, okay? Please?” She was beet red at this point, the heat radiating from her face matching the rest of her body temperature, obviously desperate for Vivi to leave so she could get some release.

Somehow, she was still unaware that Vivi didn’t have to leave for her to get her wish.

“You’re a little slow, huh?” Vivi teased her.

“Excuse me?” Jinsol snapped back; she seemed genuinely offended at that. Vivi caught another wave of lavender and smiled at just how easily she had managed to work Jinsol up. This was going to be fun.

“I’m not staying for Sooyoung.” Vivi rose from the empty bed and began to approach the Alpha, stalking her prey at a pace that was both far too quick and not remotely fast enough for Jinsol’s subconscious' liking. “I’m staying for you.”

Jinsol repeated her previous words, this time, with much more surprise than annoyance. “Excuse me?” The words nearly got caught in her throat, drying up by the second.

“You need to get off, right?” Vivi had almost backed her onto the bed at this point. Jinsol nodded, her head spinning too fast to form words, overwhelmed by the smell of cinnamon. “Then let’s get you off.”

The Omega clasped her cool hands over Jinsol’s larger ones, who was still clutching at the blanket for dear life. And for what? With a quick tug, Jinsol hesitantly took the hint and allowed it to fall to the floor. Vivi took a moment to admire the sight that she’d been begging to see in all its glory since she entered the room. Her vision was especially fixated on a small wet patch staining the grey cotton that definitely wasn’t there before. The realization that Jinsol must’ve been spilling out precum while they were talking made Vivi beam with pride. So she had been working up Jinsol more than the Alpha had let on. Good.

Jinsol nearly choked when Vivi bridged the gap between their bodies and roughly cupped over the outline of her erection. Vivi made sure to cover as much ground as possible, taking her time feeling around every ridge of the Alpha’s cock before she went to touch her for real and, god, it felt good.

Of course, it was just Jinsol’s luck that when life presented her a pretty Omega practically begging to help her through her rut, she would also be the biggest tease that she ever had the (dis)pleasure of encountering. With every second, it was becoming increasingly more difficult for Jinsol to not just lose control and let her inner Alpha take over. To fuck this tease of an Omega flat into her lumpy university-issued mattress, to make her squirm, and to get the relief that she rightfully deserved.

But for the time being, patience was going to be a virtue. She was at Vivi’s mercy. Jinsol had gotten around enough to know where this was going. She didn’t want to rush things and risk losing the chance to have Vivi’s greedy hands or, if she was lucky, her lips wrapped around her cock. Jinsol couldn’t stop herself from staring, admiring the disrespectful pout on Vivi’s face, soft lips pursed and on display for her viewing pleasure.

“Let’s see if I can get some more of those pretty moans out of you.” Vivi latched the lips in question onto Jinsol’s elongated neck, alternating between kissing her collarbones and throat.

“You listened?” Jinsol groaned out, trying to stay composed despite Vivi running her tongue over one of her clavicles while still palming her through her pants.

“Mhm.” Vivi moaned shamelessly against the Alpha’s soft skin. “I listened alright.”

Jinsol involuntarily twitched at the loss of contact when Vivi’s hands moved away from where she wanted them and up her body instead. Blunt nails dug into Jinsol’s skin when Vivi’s fingers raked up and down her sides, leaving trails of red behind them. Jinsol made a mental note of how the scratches felt in anticipation of what Vivi would likely be putting her back through shortly. If this was any indication, Jinsol would be sporting marks up and down her spine for days to follow.

When Vivi dared to brush her hand over those abs that she wanted to touch so badly, Jinsol couldn’t help but flex her stomach muscles in an attempted display of dominance, something that the Alpha was severely lacking. Between the two of them, Jinsol was far more worked up than Vivi, who was perfectly content with taking her sweet time to map out every square inch of the Alpha’s body in front of her before actually pleasuring Jinsol the way they both wanted.

“Show off.” Vivi muttered before inhaling into the crook of Jinsol’s neck, wanting to take in more of her sweet scent, Jinsol’s face scrunched up at her reaction as, instead of being praised like she wanted, she just got teased instead. But Vivi wasn’t wrong. As much as Jinsol did have toned muscles worth drooling over, the action was more just Jinsol grasping at straws for dominance. 

Somehow having found the time to unbutton her blouse, Vivi moved again to press her body flush against Jinsol’s. The reminder of a painfully hard cock poked at Vivi’s abdomen as their exposed fronts rubbed against each other. However, Vivi preserved in not attending to it. She opted instead for continued nosing and kissing at the nape of the Alpha’s neck, being met with soft, breathy moans.

The sudden abundance of skin-on-skin contact drove Jinsol wilder than she’d expected, severely underestimating just how worked up she was. But just when she felt herself about to lose it, Vivi’s kisses started to trail downwards. On her descent, Vivi stopped to massage Jinsol breasts, urging the Alpha to remove her bra for better access. Jinsol didn’t need to be told twice.

Hardly seconds after the fabric was discarded to join the blanket on the floor, Vivi hungrily engulfed one of the erect nipples between her lips and began rolling it with her tongue and between her teeth, hands tweaking at the other to make sure Jinsol was being pleasured from every possible angle. 

“Ff-fuck Vivi!” Entirely overwhelmed, Jinsol let out a guttural sound, her loudest yet, damn near falling back onto the bed from the feeling.  _ Her moans sounded even better up close _ , Vivi thought to herself before noticing the stumble in her stance and repeating the actions again, not wanting to neglect either one of the sensitive buds.

It had been a while since Jinsol had been with someone who gave her upper half this much special attention. Hell, she couldn’t remember the last time an Omega was this focused on pleasuring her at all. Of course, there had been the occasional blowjob or handjob and there was that one Omega who let Jinsol fuck her tits but it was usually just a brief pitstop on the way to the main course. Not that Jinsol _ really  _ minded. She was a giver before anything else and was perfectly content with being the one doing the blowing (backs that is) instead of receiving. 

Regardless of Jinsol’s generous nature, the way that Vivi took her time to make sure she was touching her in all the right places, listening for the Alpha’s reactions and figuring out what made her tick, was reducing Jinsol into a puddle right in Vivi’s exceptionally talented hands. 

Jinsol could’ve sworn she even felt the Omega’s tongue lick a line of sweat off her abs when she continued her descent but didn’t say anything. Of course, she could have drawn attention to the greedy action as a compliment to herself but Vivi was almost right where she wanted her and it wasn’t worth the risk. The closer she dropped to the floor, it was becoming increasingly obvious that this mission had a very specific destination in mind. 

When the Omega finally dropped to her knees in front of her, Jinsol swore she felt her heartbeat in her throat. She watched with bated breath as Vivi sat back comfortably on her haunches and moved her ponytail out of the way, going through the steps of what seemed to be a familiar routine to her. Jinsol couldn’t help but feel a tinge of irrational jealousy at the thought of anyone other than her having the honour of feeling Vivi’s skilled mouth on them. But Jinsol was getting ahead of herself.

Vivi looked up at her with glossy, doe eyes. Her demeanor was  _ far  _ too innocent considering that she was face-to-face with the growing wet patch on the Alpha’s sweatpants. Not looking away, she massaged the culprit of the stain one last time through the cotton, almost as if she was sizing Jinsol up, before yanking the sweats down to pool at her ankles. The Alpha shivered at the air hitting her smooth legs, but the cold wasn’t nearly as important as the instant sigh relief she let out at the feeling of her erection being freed once again from the confinements of her pants. 

When she glanced down, Jinsol was greeted with the sight of Vivi’s wide eyes lighting up with joy as they fixated on her cock, which, judging from the amount of precum already spilling from it’s tip, was more than ready for whatever the Omega had planned.

Vivi made sure to let out an over dramatic gasp at the sight, not wanting the Alpha to feel too emasculated by all the teasing or the unorthodox situation. She wanted Jinsol to be comfortable, not nervous.

That being said, it wasn’t all just an act as Vivi was thoroughly impressed at the Alpha’s length. Jinsol might have been one of the most flustered Alphas that Vivi had ever come across in her life but still, there was no disputing that her dick was huge. The quick glance that Vivi got upon entering the room didn’t even remotely do justice to the size of it.

Vivi made up for the lost time she wanted to spend staring earlier by shamelessly letting her eyes trail over every veiny inch of the Alpha, even going as far as licking her lips.

Despite being close enough that Jinsol could feel Vivi’s warm breath ghost over her cock, embarrassingly making it twitch with a need to be tended to. Jinsol braced herself when she saw the Omega lurch forward, only to be disappointed with the feeling of wet kisses on her legs instead. Vivi had barely started to give attention to the muscular thighs before she was interrupted by the sound of quiet begging.

“Your mouth… Please.” Jinsol whispered, biting back an outburst of emotion that she couldn’t quite place. She squinted her eyes until they tightly shut, seconds away from breaking down, perhaps either in anger or genuine tears, over being left so worked up and not wanting the Omega to witness either unfavourable option. “Please, Vivi.”

The desperation in her voice tugged at Vivi’s heartstrings, stopping her teasing dead in its tracks. The Omega came to the realization that there probably wasn’t much more Jinsol could take. The pained look on her face as she tried to hold herself back from some sort of outburst also served as a dangerous reminder that Vivi was dealing with an Alpha, in a rut nonetheless. Then and there, she had officially decided to put Jinsol out of her misery.

Preoccupied with incoherent babbling, Jinsol’s eyes suddenly shot open at the feeling of a warm hand wrapping itself around her length. She looked down, locking eyes with Vivi’s glossy ones right as the Omega’s thumb moved to roll over the tip of the cock, smearing the creamy precum over the head. She was hardly even doing anything but, god, Vivi’s hand felt incredible, the feeling of the skin of her palm incomparable to being teased through her sweats. Jinsol began to purr straight away, the relief of the direct contact already calming her down.

Vivi tested the waters even more, sliding her hand down to the base of the cock and smirking as it twitched in her palm. She gave it another slow pump and noticed Jinsol’s hips mirroring her actions. Vivi chuckled realizing that she was only two measly pumps in and the Alpha was already greedily thrusting into her hand.

Not that Vivi could blame her after all the teasing she put her through.

“You’re awfully big you know?” Vivi pumped her hand up and back down the shaft again, delivering that praise that Jinsol had been so desperate to hear since that blanket had dropped what felt like forever ago.

“Yeah?” Jinsol puffed up with pride, basking in the compliment. 

“Mhm,” Vivi confirmed, breaking eye contact with Jinsol to look back at her cock only to see that the arousal at the tip was dripping even more than when she last checked. Seeing the effect that it had on her, Vivi decided to stroke her ego a little more. “Bigger than anyone I’ve ever seen.” 

Jinsol’s posture straightened up as she began to thrust a bit more aggressively against the hand twisting and pumping at her cock. She wasn’t quite sure if Vivi was being completely honest but at that point it didn’t matter. A pretty Omega was giving her the highest of compliments while expertly stroking her cock. The thought of purely the situation alone was enough to make her head tilt back with pleasure.

Catching the sight of the pure bliss on Jinsol’s face and not wanting to miss out on her chance, Vivi leaned in and allowed herself to lap at the growing bead of precum before engulfing the leaking head between her lips. Jinsol gasped, nearly spilling into her mouth on the spot at the feeling of the wet warmth around her. But before she could truly indulge in the feeling, the Omega freed her from her mouth with a pop.

Vivi smacked her lips, looking around as though she was deep in thought before looking back to Jinsol. “You taste better too.” The words alone made the Alpha’s eyes darken with lust and her length jolted noticeably in Vivi’s hand as she continued to rhythmically pump the shaft with long, steady strokes.

Jinsol barely had a chance to register what Vivi said before the Omega brought her lips back to the head, this time, meeting the movements of her hand as she took more of Jinsol’s length into her mouth. The Alpha’s hands buried themselves in the tresses of Vivi’s hair, needing to hold on to something to stay balanced as more and more of her cock became surrounded by the sopping heat of Vivi’s mouth. 

Even though Vivi had no trouble taking the length of her cock, nose practically flush to the Alpha’s pelvis, it was clear that Jinsol was trying to hold herself back from bucking her hips and thrusting into the warm mouth like she wanted to.

“Can I?” Jinsol asked all too politely considering the situation, not quite thinking ahead as to how Vivi would be able to answer seeing as her mouth was pretty preoccupied at the moment. To Jinsol’s surprise, Vivi not only gave her permission but did so by helping her get into rhythm of fucking her mouth by taking hold of the Alpha’s hips and rolling them forward in time with the bobbing of her head. Eventually, the rolling turned into snapping, Vivi no longer finding the spare time between thrusts to massage the shaft with her tongue. Jinsol didn’t mind the trade-off.

The hands on her hips were no longer needed as Jinsol had caught up to speed all by herself. Hands free to move elsewhere, Vivi’s grip moved to feel the Alpha’s ass instead. The groan that escaped Jinsol’s throat was nothing short of filthy when she felt Vivi massage the flesh of her backside.

The closer Jinsol got to climax, her rapid panting became deeper, turning into what seemed to be low growls of frustration as she tried to hold back her inner Alpha, more than ready for release. Vivi’s eyes sparkled with joy at the sound. It only further inspired her to hollow her cheeks and relax her throat, ignoring the way she would occasionally gag on the length, letting Jinsol take control. She was close, Vivi could tell. 

The cheap carpet of the dorm room was ruthlessly scratching the bare skin of Vivi’s knees but she couldn’t care less. The feeling of Jinsol’s cock pounding into the chasm of her mouth, against the back of her throat, was more than enough motivation to make her forget everything else going on in the room around them. Her only thoughts at the moment were all the ways to make Jinsol release in her mouth.

It wasn’t long before Vivi got her wish, the Alpha letting out a strangled groan as she began to spill the first few spurts of warm cum into the back of Vivi’s throat, the Omega not slowing down in the slightest. Her greedy mouth continued it’s hard work, swallowing around the length of the softening cock and milking Jinsol for everything she had to give. 

Exhausted and needing to catch her breath, Jinsol started to pull herself out from between Vivi’s lips but, even then, Vivi made sure that her open mouth never left contact with the tip. She didn’t want to waste a single drop of her hard earned work.

When Vivi was finally satisfied with her job and Jinsol was spent, the Alpha slumped back to sit on the bed, kicking off the sweatpants that were still pooled around her ankles. Though she didn’t want to break contact with Vivi, she needed a moment to catch her breath.

After a quick stretch of her jaw to loosen herself up, Vivi got up to join her on the bed. They both knew this was far from over. 

She didn’t care if it would be obvious to the Alpha that she was lightly bouncing on the bed, testing the thinness of the mattress. If Jinsol was going to fuck Vivi with the agression that she hoped for, the Omega would likely have to put up with some bruising the next day. Not that it deterred Vivi’s wishes in the slightest. She still hoped to god that Jinsol would lose control on her.

“Feeling better?” Vivi leaned over to brush stray locks of Jinsol’s hair away from her eyes, the sweat on the Alpha’s face causing it to stick. Jinsol up at her with a warm smile. She was clearly in a much better mood. 

Vivi was too busy hovering over Jinsol and admiring her blissed out state to notice that their faces were inches away from each other. Jinsol on the other hand took full advantage of that fact, capturing Vivi’s bruised lips with her own.

She wasn’t really sure the protocol of hooking up with a completely random Omega who stumbled in on her masturbating. Was kissing inappropriate? Was it too romantic? Was this supposed to just be a suck, fuck and a firm handshake goodbye?

All Jinsol knew was that Vivi, messy bangs and puffy lips, was absolutely gorgeous and she wanted nothing more than to kiss this beautiful stranger until her lips were sore. Well, that and a few other things.

It took Vivi a few seconds to process what was happening before she kissed back, parting her lips and allowing Jinsol’s waiting tongue to deepen the kiss.

To Vivi’s surprise, the Alpha let out a muffled moan upon getting her first taste of her. Vivi liked this new side of Jinsol. In apparent post-nut clarity, she was calm, calculated and much more forward with her actions. As she straddled Jinsol’s stomach, Vivi thought of several ways this new Jinsol would work to her advantage.

Jinsol wasted no time disrobing Vivi’s upper half, throwing the blouse and bra away in what seemed like one fluid motion. The feeling of Vivi’s soft breasts resting against Jinsol’s own chest sent heat flowing throughout her body. Their bodies moved together as Vivi snuck out a few greedy rolls of her hips against Jinsol’s lower half. Vivi felt Jinsol’s cock rehardening as it rested against the fabric of her panties, damp and ruined from the combination of her own slick and the wetness leftover on the length of the cock.

It wouldn’t be long before Jinsol would be hard and ready yet again to fuck the smirk right off of Vivi’s face. 

“Hey Vivi?” Jinsol pulled back from the kiss, a small string of spit between their lips breaking when she fell back on the bed.

Jinsol ran her thumb along Vivi’s bottom lip trying to bring her back to reality. The Omega mumbled a quiet “Hm?” as her eyes were still fluttering open.

“You taste like cum.”

Vivi shot up and playfully smacked the Alpha’s stomach, her reaction earning a laugh from Jinsol. “Well, no shit!” Vivi shouted, shuffling away from her on the bed as protest adding a pout for good measure.

“Don’t worry,” Jinsol moved to close the distance, wrapping her arms around Vivi’s waist and ghosting fingertips over her newly exposed abs on the way there. “I know how to get even.”

Vivi shifted her body weight to allow Jinsol to lower her back onto the mattress, noticing the new predatory glint in her eyes. Jinsol hovered over Vivi’s form and leaned in for what seemed to be another kiss, Vivi lifting to meet the Alpha’s lips, only for Jinsol to pull back. Vivi’s mouth was left pathetically chasing the space between them and her cheeks flushed crimson red.

A wave of embarrassment washed over her and with that, she realized the power had been shifted. Vivi already had her fun with the relentless teasing, now it was Jinsol’s turn.

Kicking off her shoes and laying back on the bed as she anxiously waited for what would come next. The unpredictability of the situation excited Vivi’s inner Omega to no ends.

“Stay put,” Jinsol growled and the tone of her voice made Vivi even more aware of how soaked she was. But, as much as her body wanted to, she didn’t roll her hips up against the Alpha. Instead, Vivi did as she was told.

A hand snaked up from Vivi’s waist, lightly raking fingernails over the ripples of her abs, then breasts, then, finally coming up to rest along the length at the Omega’s neck. Fingers carefully crawled to wrap around the length of her throat and Vivi’s breathing quickened. She had a pretty good idea of where this was going.

Jinsol paused briefly. She was searching for some evidence of fear in Vivi’s expression but not an ounce of hesitancy could be found. Only an eager look in her eyes, full of curiosity and need. Vivi more than wanted Jinsol to continue.

Already breathless at the thought alone, Vivi gave a slight nod of confirmation and it wasn’t long before Jinsol began to apply pressure.

Vivi sharply inhaled her last unfiltered breath as Jinsol’s fingers gently squeezed around her throat. It was clear that it wasn’t the Alpha’s first time doing this.

On the other hand, the sensation was new to Vivi but it was oh,  _ so _ very welcome. Her lightheadedness made it feel like she was floating; the pleasurable buzz causing every other kiss and touch of her body to translate to nothing short of electricity against her skin.

Jinsol must’ve noticed the effect that her assault of sensation had on the helpless Omega. She lifted her head from pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses along Vivi’s jaw. “You like this, don’t you?” Jinsol purred. Vivi couldn’t answer with words but the way her body reacted did all the talking for her.

It wasn’t long before all other noises were deafened by the thumping of Vivi’s quickening heartbeat in her throat, all the more amplified by Jinsol’s hand wrapped around the pressure points. She felt herself caught up in another wave of shame when she realized that the Alpha could most definitely feel it too. It was more than a bit humiliating to Vivi just how fast she went from getting the Alpha painfully worked up with nothing but coy remarks to this, visibly, audibly and  _ desperately _ turned on by Jinsol’s newfound display of confidence.

With a gradual release of her hand, the Alpha looked down on her with pride at her work, enjoying seeing this cocky Omega be put in her place. Even better was how Vivi seemed to be enjoying it just as much, if not more. Jinsol made sure to make a mental note of that. If Vivi wanted to be fucked into submission then that’s exactly what she’ll get.

Fully expecting Jinsol to pay her back for giving her blue balls earlier, Vivi was surprised to see Jinsol spend little time making her way down her body. 

Efficient in reaching what Vivi assumed to be her final destination, Jinsol left just a few kisses over Vivi’s torso, causing her to squirm with a sharp nip or two on the way down. It wasn’t long before Jinsol found her place nestled between the Omega’s legs. Vivi skin felt as if it were on fire as Jinsol’s fingertips sprawled, reaching over the inside of her knees to push her legs open even wider. Honestly, Vivi would’ve spread them herself but watching Jinsol take what she earned was much hotter.

She lifted her hips as skilled fingers unzipped the back of her skirt to rid them of any obstacles, leaving Jinsol face to face with a pair of very soaked underwear.

Even with the thin barrier of fabric, the mere proximity of her face to Vivi’s dripping centre caused Jinsol to purr. Her inner Alpha was more than pleased with the fact that sucking her off had such an effect on the pretty stranger.

Vivi could’ve sworn she heard Jinsol quietly scold her, saying something along the lines of “messy” and “slut” but her heart was beating out of her chest and the thumping rendered her ears useless to any sounds around her. Vivi kept as still as she possibly could while Jinsol carelessly rubbed her fingers over the thin cotton in no particular pattern. She was pleased to feel the cool wetness of the fabric be washed over with a warm gush of new slick leaking from the squirming Omega.

Deciding she’d ruined the panties enough, Jinsol yanked the fabric down Vivi’s smooth legs, throwing the underwear over her shoulder to be forgotten somewhere in the room. The vengeful side of Vivi was delighted to notice that they landed on Sooyoung’s bed, lost somewhere in her unmade sheets.  _ Serves her right for ignoring my calls. _ Vivi thought to herself. But her mind moved on to other places quickly when she felt Jinsol’s thumb drag up her slit. She dipped into her heat just barely to gather enough wetness to circle over her clit with a featherlight touch.

The unfiltered contact made Vivi subconsciously buck her hips to meet the sensation but she quickly brought them back down to the mattress against her nature, wanting to be good for Jinsol. Submitting was the least she could do for the Alpha after the hell she put her through. Besides, the more turned on Jinsol got, the sooner Vivi could get to Jinsol’s cock being buried inside of her.

Expecting the pads of skilled fingertips stirring somewhere between her legs, Vivi gasped at the instant, ruthless sensation of Jinsol’s warm tongue diving straight between her folds, lapping away at the wetness at an agonizing pace. Clearly, the two girls had very different methods of teasing.

“Oh fuck-” The Omega groaned out, caught off gaurd by how quickly her body went from twitching for more contact to being fucked ruthlessly.

Vivi’s eyes fluttered down the length of her heaving body hoping that keeping an eye on the Alpha would help her stay one step ahead. But she had no such luck. She only melted deeper into submission when her eyes met Jinsol’s predatory stare, darkened pupils lighting up with joy at the sight of Vivi’s taken aback expression.

The tight coiling in Vivi’s stomach only worsened when Jinsol stilled her tongue’s movements, laying the wet muscle lay flat against Vivi’s hole and adjusting her pace to slow, languid licks. The kitten licks weren’t nearly enough to suffice Vivi, who was trying desperately to still her hips from increasing the contact, but, at this point, Vivi couldn’t help herself from grinding against Jinsol’s mouth. With every lick, she met their movements to assure that the Alpha’s skilled tongue was fucking her as throughy as possible.

Luckily, Jinsol seemed too preoccupied with enjoying the Omega’s sweet taste to stop and scold her for being greedy (which she was). 

“Your fingers Jinsol…” Vivi trailed off with her request in a haze of greed.

Jinsol lifted her face from between Vivi’s legs, her lips and chin glistening despite the darkness of the room. “Hm?” The Alpha raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the Omega, hips still helplessly rotating and chasing a sensation that wasn’t even there anymore. Jinsol made a point of showing off her strong hands, fluttering the fingers in front of Vivi’s face. “What about my fingers?”, she teased.

“I want you to fill me,” Vivi shot back with little hesitation, basking in the shame of the filthy request and desperate for some sort of contact again. “I want to feel you inside me.”

Her words sent blood exactly where Jinsol needed it, knowing it wouldn’t be long before she could be inside the Omega for real.

With her tongue now lapping exclusively at Vivi’s twitching clit to make room for her hand, Jinsol slid a slender finger inside the Omega with little resistance, burying it up to the hilt of her knuckles. The feeling of Vivi’s warm wetness around her skin, coupled with the way Vivi’s pulsing walls gripped to the digit’s length, it was difficult to not become addicted to. Jinsol groaned imagining how good the Omega’s walls would feel milking at her cock. 

Pumping the lone finger in and out of Vivi’s hole a handful of times, Jinsol couldn’t help but break her mouth’s pairing contact to express her pleasure with a muffled moan. “You’re so fucking tight.” The words sent vibrations from Jinsol’s lips through Vivi’s centre but it still wasn’t enough.

“More.” Vivi growled, not even remotely satisfied with the single digit. It seemed that they were both eager to speed up the process.

Willing to step up to the plate, Jinsol repositioned them. She rose from the bed to stand, grabbing Vivi roughly by the hips so that her legs dangled on either side of her, the Omega fully complied with whatever plan Jinsol had in mind. Although the contact was lessened, the trade-off of being stuffed sooner was more than worth it to Vivi.

The same hand as before returned to it’s spot between Vivi’s legs, the first finger joined by a second now stirring around in her wetness before being thrust all the way inside of her wet heat. Jinsol’s pace was less calculated than before, more erratic, her thrusts bottoming out against her palm nearly every time she entered the Omega. It took no time at all for Vivi to open up, both of them ready for the main course.

“Stay.” Jinsol ordered. Not that Vivi would ever want to go anywhere.

Jinsol slid her fingers out and Vivi sighed dramatically, longing to be filled once again. The wound of her emptiness was lessened by the sight of Jinsol greedily sucking the remnants of slick off of her own long fingers, pushed nearly entirely inside her mouth and undoubtedly scratching at the back of her throat (Vivi wondered where she learnt that, but decided that questioning the Alpha about her deepthroating skills would be a question for another day).

Vivi’s gaze flickered further down the body that was standing over her and analyzing her like she was prey for the taking. Though she longed for the absent feeling of Jinsol’s fingers, it was difficult to not get excited at the sight of Jinsol’s thick cock standing at attention and freely hovering in the space between the Omega’s legs. 

The, now familiar, member was leaking pre-cum which Jinsol slathered over the rest of the head, slicking it up with as much natural lube as she could. Vivi licked her lips, reminiscing on the taste from earlier. 

Jinsol thanked the fact that she stayed in shape and squated slightly, lining herself up with Vivi’s aching entrance. She didn’t miss the slight push forward of Vivi’s hips as the erection got closer.

“Ready?” Jinsol asked with sincerity. But Vivi didn’t want soft and sincere, she wanted this Alpha to fuck her raw and she could hardly wait any longer.

“Fuck. Yes. Please just put it in me.” The Omega growled her greedy response, lifting her upper half to see what the hold-up was. It wasn’t long until her back fell straight back onto the bed as Jinsol’s cock began to sink inside of her wet heat.

Despite Vivi’s constant fixation on it, somehow the Alpha still managed to surprise Vivi with the sheer size of her cock; the reality of her girth only truly becoming apparent as Jinsol sunk deeper and deeper inside the Omega’s dripping pussy.

Vivi was unaware of just how empty she must’ve felt before, every inch of Jinsol further sating a part of her she didn’t even know existed. Jinsol honestly thought she was hurting Vivi due to the shamelessly pornographic sounds she was making.

Concerned and Even though she wasn’t fully inside, Jinsol had barely changed the inward direction of her thrust for more than a second 

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Vivi clawed at Jinsol’s wrist, pulling her in. She was determined to power through until Jinsol’s hips were resting flush against her thighs. 

As per Vivi’s request, Jinsol continued sinking in until, finally, fucking finally, Jinsol snapped her hips hard, filling Vivi to the brim.

“Oh God.” Vivi’s eyes fluttered and her breath hitched. Jinsol gave her a moment to get accustomed as, after all, she was used to moments like this. However, despite the many sexual encounters prior where she needed to give her Omega a grace-period, Jinsol had never struggled so much to not start fucking them raw. Something about Vivi was truly intoxicating to her.

One second...

Two seconds...

Three seconds…

Each one felt like a year to Jinsol, as she helplessly twitched inside of Vivi’s pulsing heat. Thankfully, before Jinsol could count to four, she felt the slightest release of rolling hips against her cock. Ever so slightly, Vivi nodded and with that, Jinsol didn’t hesitate to give her what she came for, pounding into her.

It was well worth the wait.

Flexible as ever, Vivi’s legs quickly found their way around Jinsol’s waist, wrapping them tightly and turning her body into a pendulum to help their rhythms match. If not for the sheer amount of slick Vivi was producing, the friction would’ve been brutal. The slapping of skin rang throughout the tiny room at a worryingly loud volume and every thrust matched the full length of Jinsol’s cock, upwardly curved in a way that was hitting all the right places.

Vivi was practically floating, her thoughts exclusively filled with praise for how good Jinsol felt inside of her. She had never been so full in her life.

It wasn’t until Jinsol felt the tightness around her cock clench and release rapidly that she noticed Vivi sneaking out her first orgasm of the evening. _ And without warning too.  _ This stranger might have felt amazing around her but she was so damn greedy and it was starting to get on Jinsol’s nerves. 

Fairly seamlessly, Jinsol kindly waited until the pulsing stilled before pulling out. She moved back just enough to change their positions.

Vivi was flipped onto her stomach before she could even realize what happened. All the Omega could do was whine at the loss. 

With Vivi’s brain not fully functioning yet, it was relatively easy to nestle her strong thighs apart to create a gap just large enough for Jinsol’s length to access her still throbbing pussy.

With the asset being previously neglected, Jinsol admired Vivi’s ass which was now on full display for her. It was large considering her height and Jinsol was ever-so curious if it felt as soft and full as it looked. The sheer sight of the Omega’s ass was just begging her to take control.

“Don’t you listen?” the Alpha snarled, accentuating her point with a firm, open-handed smack to the soft skin of Vivi’s ass. Vivi yelped with surprise and, though she didn’t snark back, that still wasn’t enough submission for Jinsol’s liking. 

“I asked,” Jinsol repeated, “Do you not fucking listen?” Another smack; this one harder. Even in the low light, Jinsol caught a glimpse of the Omega’s hole twitching with excitement. She was so dirty.

“I do listen!” Vivi whined back a weak response as Jinsol rubbed the red skin. The sensation of Jinsol’s rough hand was comforting to the pain she had just caused but it also set Vivi on edge, as the proximity of the hand to her ass acted as a constant threat to yet another strike.

The Alpha hovered over her frame to speak into the shell of Vivi’s ears, redder by the minute. Jinsol lowered her voice. “Mmm, I don’t think you do.”

“I-” Vivi tried to protest but was cut off by another smack, this time, Jinsol’s hand remaining on the raw skin after the initial contact. Her fingers crawled downward over the mounds to find Vivi’s dripping hole again and she began to spread it. Vivi’s eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head and Jinsol’s fingers were soon followed by the tip of her cock, comfortably nestled right between the outer folds of Vivi’s pussy, drenching it’s head with a fresh coat of slick.

“I think…” Jinsol paused for dramatic effect, “You’re a cock-hungry slut who likes to interrupt Alphas during their ruts and tease them till they’re sore and cum without permission.” Jinsol rambled, trapping Vivi’s smaller frame against the bed and attacking her senses from every angle. “I think you’re just too greedy for your own good. Aren’t you?”

Vivi nodded softly and her entire body felt a wave of heat. Probably due to shame. Her heart was beating out of her chest and it didn’t help that she knew Jinsol could feel it too. Vivi was working overtime against her instincts to rock back on Jinsol’s length and sheath the cock entirely inside her. The Omega knew she had to be good but she didn’t know how much self-control was left in her.

“No. Out loud.” Jinsol’s neutral tone sounded sweet in comparison. 

“Yes.” the Omega’s voice came out in a bitter whisper. She practically hissed the confirmation.

“Then tell me what you want and I’ll decide if it’s reasonable,” Jinsol pushed herself just barely past the barrier of Vivi’s lips as a reminder. “And remember. Be specific.”

Vivi took a deep breath, partially to readjust to the position and partially to swallow her pride before fully submitting to Jinsol’s wishes. “I want your cock.” 

A beat.

Nothing changed. Vivi’s pussy remained helplessly quivering against the leaking head of Jinsol’s, unmoving. The Omega knew she needed to say more if

“I want it inside me. As deep as you can.” She lifted her cheek from the pillow to speak with more clarity. “I want to make you cum until I overflow.” 

Vivi’s head bowed low in defeat. It wasn’t that she wasn’t used to talking dirty, not by a longshot, but it had never been yanked out of her in such a manner before. Not that Jinsol didn’t have a point. Regardless, the Alpha made sure to make the confession worth it.

“Good. You’ve earned this.”

Jinsol began to push the thick head inside of Vivi again, spreading her wider with every inch. Vivi’s back began to instinctively arc to accommodate as much space as possible for Jinsol to be buried inside her before the Alpha started thrusting. Hard.

Vivi hissed loudly, holding back a moan. She felt helpless with the way that her whole frame shifted against the mattress with every thrust, unable to move. Not that she wanted to; the new angle was quickly becoming a favourite. 

It didn’t take long to get right back into the rhythm from before, Jinsol being able to take control entirely this time.

Vivi felt that familiar warmth inside of her again coming to a peak but knew better than to let herself go. Without a doubt, the Alpha would feel the rippling of Vivi’s walls against her sensitive cock which would only lead to more punishment, perhaps even denial altogether.

Lucky for her, Jinsol also didn’t know how much longer she would last. She had already been worn out for all she had to give once and knew she wasn’t capable of holding back.

Hyper-fixated on how Vivi’s ass rippled with every thrust against her muscular frame, Jinsol felt a familiar knot forming at the base of her length. She swiftly pumped the last few clean strokes inside of Vivi, savouring the raw friction before the knot would restrict their movement. As expected, the growth of her cock was making it increasingly difficult to bury herself to the hilt.

Vivi squirmed at the slight discomfort but, before Jinsol had a chance to check-in on her, she was already desperately trying to press her hips back and bury the knot inside her. Enthusiasm aside, her strain was evident.

Ever generous, Jinsol reached around to rub slick-coated circles over Vivi’s clit, helping calm her muscles. 

“Relax baby,” Jinsol encouraged the Omega to successful results. “You’re doing so well.” Vivi was shaking from the oversensitivity but, with a few slow breaths, managed to give in to the delicious stretch.

(The pet name that slipped out would be something to discuss later.)

Jinsol’s breath hitched at the feeling of her full length, knot and all, sheathed inside Vivi’s throbbing heat. Skillfully, Vivi made the most of the little mobility that remained with a counter-clockwise rotation of her hips, effectively swabbing Jinsol’s member against her walls.

It was amazing what this Omega was capable of.

Going against her instincts, Jinsol fought to ignore how the nape of Vivi’s neck bared itself to her, seemingly begging to be marked. Her teeth lightly grazed the skin before melding into the semblance of a kiss, far too open mouthed to be intentional if Vivi were to notice. Not that she would.

Jinsoul knew now was not the time to mark her. Not yet.  _ What would people say if they found out I marked her before even taking her on a first date? _ But the way Vivi was clenching around Jinsol, creating friction where it seemed physically impossible to do so… God, Vivi was making it difficult to behave.

She was quickly torn from her conflicting thoughts with the sound of Vivi muttering something between her moans. “Good, so good.” Jinsol deciphered as Vivi droned on. “It feels so good.”

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Jinsol asked, already knowing the answer.

Vivi frantically nodded, aware she would be unable to speak in full sentences through her ragged breathing. Jinsol could feel the throbbing tension of Vivi’s walls around her knot and knew damn well that she was holding back an orgasm. It was as though she was asking for permission before she let herself go.

“Then cum for me.” 

Vivi practically screamed the Alpha’s name, not even letting Jinsol finish her sentence before she allowed the first waves of an orgasm to blindside her. 

Thankfully Jinsol saved face when she did, protecting her well-earned dominance, because mere seconds after the lewd request, she came too. Falling apart at the seams, Jinsol gripped Vivi’s hips to make sure they wouldn’t separate, bodies shaking against each other. The Alpha shot ropes and ropes of hot cum deep inside of Vivi, only urging her to ride out her orgasm for as long as she could.

As the tightness inside of Vivi continued to release, the added sensation of Jinsol cumming inside her only caused her walls to twitch harder. It was as though a cycle had begun where they only spurred the other on, with the convulsing only milking the cock bound between Vivi's walls even more.

When they finally stilled, Jinsol softening and Vivi thoroughly bred, they stayed like that. At least for as long as they could before their muscles began to tire, which was the case for Vivi especially. Impressive stamina aside, one can only be face down, ass up on a university-funded mattress for so long.

Gently pulling out, Jinsol watched in awe as Vivi’s hole leaked trails of creamy wetness down the inside of her thighs. She was delighted upon noticing Vivi jump when the stream dripped down, trickling over her overly-sensitive clit. It was somewhat cathartic to Jinsol that, after everything she was put through, the Alpha still managed to get the last laugh.

Jinsol laid next to Vivi, who still needed a moment to catch her breath. Eventually, she rolled off her stomach to face Jinsol, revealing a frame of pure muscle, and slightly flexing from being worked out. The Alpha was taken aback by the previously unnoticed detail.

_ Later. _ Jinsol warned herself. As much as she wanted to go for another round, she knew Vivi needed a break, considering the sight of her heaving chest, messy hair, glistening abs... Jinsol tore away her gaze to check the time. It was late.

_ She probably needs dinner too. We went at that for longer than I thought.  _ Without thinking, Jinsol turned her thoughts into words. “I think the cafeteria downstairs is still open. You can get whatever you want. My treat.” 

“So, you cum inside me and the next thing you do is try and get rid of me?” Even exhausted, Vivi’s wit remained sharp. She was only joking but Jinsol still jumped to defend herself.

“No!” If it was up to her, Vivi might not ever leave that dorm room. “I just thought you might be hungry after… you know…”

“Since you ragdolled me to the point where, if I get up right now, I very well might not be able to walk?” Vivi finished the sentence for her, opening her eyes for the first time since the ragdolling in question. 

Jinsol didn’t try to hide the smug look on her face. “Not exactly how I would have put it but- oh no!” She stopped mid-sentence. Something important must’ve caught her attention.

“What? Hard again?” Vivi shot the empty threat of playful fuck-me eyes in Jinsol’s direction, despite being physically incapable of following through. Lucky for her, the Alpha wasn’t looking. In fact, she was hanging halfway off the bed.

“No, Judy fell on the floor!” Jinsol scrambled to snatch something off the ground. Vivi cocked an eyebrow only for Jinsol to pop back up holding the Zootopia blanket from earlier. Silent in her disbelief, Vivi found herself uncharacteristically endeared by her duality.  _ Did Jinsol really not remember willingly dropping that to get her dick sucked by a stranger? Well... former stranger. _

After a firm shake to rid “Judy” of it’s dust, Jinsol threw the blanket aside on her desk. It was too hot for them to use anyways.

Unhappy with the lack of attention she was receiving, Vivi outstretched her arms asking Jinsol to return to bed. She wasn’t about to be needy out loud. Luckily, her request was granted as Jinsol rejoined her, lifting a long arm for Vivi to lay back on. 

Jinsol wasn’t that far off earlier. Vivi only just noticed how hungry she was.  “So how’s the food?”

“Hm?”

“In the cafeteria here.”

“Pretty bad to be honest.” Jinsol laughed before realizing, “ Wait, you’ve never been?” 

“Nope, I live in an apartment. But if this is what happens when you live on campus it might not be as bad as I thought.”

“So you’re saying that you live in a whole apartment and we just had sex in a dormitory jerk-off-den on a mattress thinner than this?” Jinsol held up her pinky finger in front of Vivi’s face for emphasis. Instead, she took the opportunity to grab Jinsol’s hand, clasping it with her own.

_ Cute. _ Jinsol thought.

“Believe me, you don’t need to remind me how long your fingers are.”

_ Less cute _ .

“I’ll make it up to you. Next time, we can come back to my place.” Vivi continued.

“Next time?” The question had a tinge of hope to it.

“Unless you want this to be a one-time thing?” Vivi’s delivery was lighthearted but, only halfway through asking did she realize that she dreaded the answer.

Thankfully, Jinsol had no intention of being nonchalant here. “God, no. You’re not getting away that easy.” The Alpha wrapped around her even tighter, as to tell her not to leave. There was a sigh of relief from both of them. 

Vivi turned to face Jinsol and promptly claimed her lips with a gentle kiss, hopefully the first of many that would actually mean something. It was a welcome contrast from the urgency of their first. Vivi pulled back first, earning a pout from Jinsol. 

“Okay good, because…” Vivi dramatically tsked and sucked on her teeth. “First date at the campus cafeteria? Can’t say I would’ve been impressed.”

Jinsol glanced up to the large whiteboard above her bed, looking for gaps between the sea of red dry-erase marker in her schedule. “Then how about Wednesday night?”

“Hmm,” Vivi absentmindedly twirled Jinsol’s hair around her index finger. Vivi’s head had naturally migrated to lay on her chest; she enjoyed listening to the Alpha’s heartbeat become calmer by the minute. “When’s Sooyoung coming back?”

Jinsol’s nose crinkled at the seemingly unrelated question. “Thursday. Why?”

Vivi looked up at Jinsol’s schedule, noticing her availability the following day. “Make it Friday. I want to see her reaction when I come to pick you up.” 

Jinsol rolled her eyes, realizing just how much of a handful this Omega was that she just agreed to take on a date. Jinsol pressed a kiss to Vivi’s forehead. “Whatever you say.” 

Vivi would be worth it though, without a doubt.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I do not know why this WIP took just under a year of on-and-off writing + a whole pandemic to get finished but here it is.


End file.
